


snow angels

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, let tsubaki have fun, snow lesbians snow lesbians snow lesb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: “It used to snow around her birthday, you know. I wonder if it does at the church, since it's so remote.”“Oh yeah? Tell me more, miss history buff.”





	snow angels

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUBAKI u angel  
> this is probably eh but. it's what happened  
> also tall makoto bc makoto deserves to be tall and mori is a coward. she is tall and ripped

“Tsubaki!” Makoto shouts, practically tackling the redhead with a hug as soon as she gets off her airship- to Tsubaki's embarrassment, shoving her face into her chest in the process so she can tuck Tsubaki's head under her chin. This isn't the first time, either. Tsubaki's resigned to her fate of having a girlfriend taller than herself. Makoto's tail swishes in excitement as she rocks Tsubaki from side to side gently. “I've missed you! How have you been?”

Tsubaki pats Makoto's back awkwardly, trying to act as if this is completely normal. “…Hello, Makoto,” is Tsubaki's best attempt at an answer, if significantly muffled. It has been months since they've seen each other, because of work, but it feels like no time at all now. “I've missed you too. I'm sorry I've been so busy. I hope you've been alright.” 

“Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm just glad we can see each other. You're off today too, right?”  

“I am.”

Makoto beams as she pulls a tiny, white wrapped box out of the poncho draped over her arm. “I'm glad we get to spend time together on your birthday, then.” She pushes the box into Tsubaki's hands when she hesitates to take it. 

Blinking twice, Tsubaki turns the gift over in her hands. She'd almost forgot it's her birthday, as she's accustomed to not doing much, if anything at all. “Oh, I… thank you, Makoto.”

“Well? Open it!” Makoto practically bounces with excitement. 

Tsubaki unties the gold bow, gently ripping the wrapping paper off and removing the lid of the box. She gasps at its contents. A necklace with a small silver camellia pendant on it sits on a bed of plush velvet. “It's beautiful. Could you help me put it on?” Makoto nods, scooping up the necklace and leaning forward to fasten the chain around Tsubaki's neck. Tsubaki puts her arms around her for a moment. “Thank you, Makoto.” 

“Of course. Now c'mon,” Makoto says as she pulls away, grabbing Tsubaki's hand and urging her to walk. “Tell me what's been going on since last time I saw you.” 

They walk around Kagutsuchi, chatting idly about irritating superiors and all the strange situations that come with their respective positions. Their conversation strays to Noel, and how they wish she could leave the church to be with them, even for a moment. Writing letters has gotten tedious, and they miss her greatly. 

“It used to snow around her birthday, you know. I wonder if it does at the church, since it's so remote.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me more, miss history buff.”

Blush springs to Tsubaki's cheeks. “Apparently, it used to snow for months at a time before it got warm again. That must've been quite a sight.” 

“Well, people back then would've been used to it, right? It probably got old.” They're silent for a moment before Makoto gets an idea. “If you wanna see some snow, Akitsu-ko's weather control is still busted.” 

Tsubaki's eyes light up. “Could we?” 

Makoto beams, clearly proud of her idea. “Of course!” 

It's surprisingly easy to find an airship landing close enough to Akitsu to walk there. Most people deem it such a lost cause they don't even bother going there. 

“You can have my tail if you get cold,” Makoto teases, patting Tsubaki's side with her tail. 

Tsubaki laughs softly. “I doubt I will. I'm sure you will, though.”

“Of course I won't,” Makoto says, placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest. “The cold is no match for me.”

Tsubaki laughs again. “Uh huh. I'm sure.” 

When they arrive, Tsubaki is starstruck by the pristine white snow covering everything in sight. “Wow… Could you imagine this happening  _ everywhere _ ?” 

“Tsubaki, you'd be sick all the time.”

Tsubaki's face turns pink. It's easy to forget about her less than stellar immune system when she rarely has the opportunity to get sick in the first place. “You have a point but… it's very pretty.”

Makoto lags behind a little as Tsubaki keeps walking. “Hey, Tsubaki!”

Tsubaki turns, and is met with a face full of snow. She shakes her head to clear it of snow, giving Makoto a confused, slightly annoyed look. “Why did you do that?”

“Cause it seems like fun. C'mon, throw some at me, too. You'll see.” Tsubaki scoops up a handful of snow to make a ball, and her aim is slightly off so she barely grazes Makoto's side. She tries again and nails Makoto's face. 

“There. We're even.”

Makoto throws her poncho aside in the snow, now tired of carrying it. She needs both hands for this. “It's on!” They both start hurling snow, and Tsubaki starts to genuinely laugh. Makoto wishes she could hear it more, but she cuts it short because it feels cruel to have a snowball fight with someone who can't see that well. She throws her arms around Tsubaki's neck to give her a kiss. It's brief, and it isn't as if they haven't kissed before, but Tsubaki's cheeks still flush bright red. 

“Ma _ koto! _ ” Tsubaki yelps when something cold slides into the collar of her blouse and down her back. She makes a miserable, frustrated noise. If not for the fact that her shirt is tucked in and there's a heavy belt holding it in place, getting the snow out wouldn't be a problem. Now she just has a soaked, freezing undershirt. 

“I win. Besides,” Makoto says with a laugh, pulling back to gesture to herself. “I've got snow all over me too.” And she does. She shivers the slightest bit, but she's not going bother saying she's cold. 

“You're the one who keeps dressing like that.” She brushes some snow out of Makoto's hair, not brave enough to go for the snow on her side. To let her hand so much as rest for a second on Makoto's hip. In her second long homosexual crisis, Tsubaki notices Makoto's slight quivering. “...Are you cold?” 

Makoto snorts. “Of course not.”

“ _ Makoto _ .”

“Okay, yeah, kinda. You were having fun though. I didn't wanna distract you, cause then you go back to being a hardass,” replies Makoto, ears drooping a little. She rarely gets to see Tsubaki genuinely having a good time anymore. She wants to see it as much as she possibly can. 

“W-! That's  _ rude _ ,” Tsubaki sputters incredulously, frowning and crossing her arms. 

Makoto has to laugh. “Okay, it was. Still true.”

“That aside… your poncho is covered in snow too. Oh dear.” Tsubaki seems to come to an internal conclusion in the time it takes to retrieve Makoto's poncho from the snow, unfastening her cape from her shirt, face pink. She drapes her cape over Makoto's shoulders with an indignant huff. “There. Maybe you'll learn not to be so careless.” 

Makoto has to hold the loose ends on her shoulders, but she smiles anyway. Aside from Tsubaki's scolding, she's not getting much encouragement to be careful. “Thanks, Tsu,” Makoto says leaning in to both kiss Tsubaki's cheek and steal her hat. Having a shy girlfriend has its advantages. 

“Hey-!” Tsubaki makes to take her hat back, but she stops herself. It looks cute on Makoto. “...Fine. If it helps keep you warm.”

They start to meander back to the nearest airship port when Makoto stops, tail straight. “Oh, wait! Today's White Day too, isn't it? I totally forgot.” She giggles. “Fitting gift, right?”

Tsubaki smiles softly. “Yes, it was. Thank you.”

“Oh, don't be so formal,” Makoto chides playfully, slinging an arm over Tsubaki's shoulders and bending down slightly to lean her head down against her shoulder. “Happy White Day.”

“Happy White Day, Makoto.”


End file.
